Kitty dono
by Marie Nomad
Summary: One-shot Kaoru had been feeling somewhat confused about her feelings toward Kenshin. So, a pair of strange kids changed her into a cat. It is not like the other kitty fics.


Hi! This Rurouni Kenshin fic takes place after the Revenge Arc. All characters belong to Shonen Jump and creator Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am not making any money off of this.   
  
I was inspired by all of the 'kitty fics' out there and decided to write my own. However, it is nothing like the fics; Kitty Kenshin by Neoshipper, Meow Ne? by Dish-chan, Nigen to Neko by Matthias208 and Meow Rowr by Takuni-dono. I have read the fics myself and made sure that it wasn't like the others.   
  
I give many thanks to Dish-chan for helping me with this fic.  
  
Kitty-dono  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
This is the tale of great humor and woe.  
  
Do not let the rhyming of this tale make you go.  
  
Let us have fun with these two.  
  
And show you what true love can do.  
  
*****  
  
It was quiet in the dojo as Kaoru was reading some kendo books and Kenshin was doing the laundry. After the shock of Sanosuke's and Megumi's departures and Yahiko moving out on his own passed, things return back to normal.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't like it to be normal. Kaoru glanced up at the former wander and sighed. It had been two months since the Enishi incident and nothing had really changed. Of course, Kenshin had been more careful for her sake, just too careful.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered as she got up.  
  
Kenshin looked up from his work. "Yes?"  
  
"I... I'm going to the market." She said as she blushed. **Come on! Tell him! I can't.**  
  
"Do you wish for me to accompany you?" Kenshin asked in his polite tone of voice.  
  
"No, that is not necessary." Kaoru replied knowing that her 'bodyguard' would follow her just to make sure she was all right. "I'll come back in a few hours."  
  
"I see."   
  
*****  
  
Kaoru felt relief as she wandered through the marketplace. She loved being with Kenshin but there are times when it felt like he was suffocating her. He can be just so overprotective at times; it's irritating to her. Especially since she was supposed to be a dojo master. The market place was buzzing with merchants, travelers, and other types of people.  
  
"Oh look there at ye."  
  
"Pathetic can't you be?"  
  
Kaoru paused at the strange rhyme. She looked down the alley to see two children laughing and dancing in a circle. They were dressed in matching silver and green Chinese outfits with long silver hair. "Who are you?" She asked as she came up to the two.  
  
The children paused and laughed at the woman.  
  
"Silly little girl aren't you?"  
  
"Always deny what is true."  
  
"We will have some fun."  
  
"With you and your loved one."  
  
They sang in perfect unison, there was a strange aura around them.  
  
"What are you?" Kaoru wondered as the two children circled around her and held hands.  
  
"Hear our song and don't be long. Fulfill our wish and don't spare the fish."  
  
Kaoru's stomach turned as she went onto her knees. Everything was getting dark around her as she collapsed. "Ken...shin." She gasped out as she finally went unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru blinked as she opened her eyes. **Did I fall asleep?** She asked herself as she gazed around only to find that everything had become much larger. Stunned, she looked down to find that her hands had been changed into a pair of black paws.   
  
"MEYAAA!!!" She screamed and jerked her head to see a long black tail waving behind her. **Am I a cat? No! I don't believe it! How can I be a cat? Those kids! They must put some spell on me.** She took a deep breath and relaxed. This was not the time to get panicky. **Okay, I'm a cat, no one knows that I was turned into a cat and I can't speak. What should I do? Kenshin! I can find Kenshin and he can help me!** She chuckled to herself as she got up on all fours and ran out into the market place. Kenshin was a highly perceptive person, maybe he can figure out who she is.   
  
The marketplace was much larger than before. Kaoru scampered around just to avoid being stepped on by the much larger humans. She nearly hissed in frustration as she ran to a nearby stall and took a rest. **This is crazy! I've been here all the time and yet I can't find my way out!** She whimpered as she bowed her head down. The sudden change in perceptions and the fact that she was panicking caused her to lose all track of direction. **Now, I know how Sanosuke feels.**  
  
She gazed up at the sky and smelled the foods in the air. For some reason, the smells are more intense than before. The sounds were louder and the sights were clearer. "Mew." She sighed as she shook her head. **Get a grip, Kaoru. Now is not the time for this. Have to get home.**  
  
"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin's voice called out.  
  
She bounded through the streets with a newfound surge of hope. **Kenshin!** "Meow!!!" She cried out, as she looked around frantically among the vast sea of people. Her long tail swayed in irritation as she tried to find Kenshin. Several minutes passed as Kaoru ran from one side of the street, craning her head upwards to find him. **This is stupid! How hard is it to miss a sword-carrying redhead in this place? Of course, Kenshin can blend in if he wants to and I guess even if he heard me, he wouldn't pay attention to a loud cat.**   
  
For what felt like forever, Kaoru wandered the streets searching for any sign of Kenshin. The sky was getting dark and the black cat was getting tired. **Maybe, I should go home. Kenshin must have gotten home already. Maybe.** She thought as she made her way through the streets and finally saw the dojo with Yahiko sitting on the front porch.   
  
She managed to crawl under the front gate and trotted toward the front door. "Meow." She called out to her student hoping for some reaction.  
  
Yahiko gazed down at the cat. Kaoru couldn't help but feel intimidated at the boy's much larger size. "Hey, kitty." He cooed as he held out his hand and scratched her behind the ears.  
  
**Hey, that was nice.** She purred as a strange feeling rolled over her.  
  
"You like that don't you? It's kinda lonely here." Yahiko sighed and the cat jerked her head up remembering what she was before.  
  
**Isn't Kenshin back yet?** She wondered.  
  
As if he could understand her, Yahiko said, "Kaoru's disappeared and Kenshin's still looking for her. I wanted to go with him but someone had to stay just in case Kaoru returns. Kaoru's not the type to just wander off and Kenshin won't leave Tokyo unless he knows that Kaoru's not here. Those two are so dense."  
  
"Meow?" Kaoru let out confused. She knew she wasn't as experienced as most fighters she knew but she wasn't dense.  
  
"Okay, so Kenshin can figure out an enemy's weakness in the middle of a battle and Kaoru knows how much potential a student has but take away their weapons and put them next to each other and they turned into a pair of idiots!"   
  
Kaoru hissed as her tail bristled up. True, Yahiko had no idea that she was in the same room as he but that statement was just insulting.   
  
"I just wish those two would stop being scared and do it!" Yahiko screamed as he pounded his fist on the wall. "Kaoru, you better be okay. If you're not, Kenshin would search for you forever."  
  
Under her black fur, Kaoru's face paled. Search for her forever? Would he do that for her? No, she can't let him do that. The last thing she wanted to do was let Kenshin leave her again. **I have to find him! I have to let him know that I'm okay!** She leapt up onto her feet and rubbed her head against Yahiko's legs purring. **Thank you, Yahiko.** Then, she started to run out of the dojo.  
  
*****  
  
The streets were much emptier at night. Kaoru yawned as she leapt onto a pole and climbed up to get a better look. It was much easier to search since there were so few people. "Meow!" **Kenshin!** Her ears perked up as she scanned the area. She sighed as she climbed back down. She didn't know why she tried to call out for him. It wasn't like he heard her and even if he did, he wouldn't know it was her.  
  
"Hey, pretty kitty." Kaoru looked up to see a tall man with a fish in his hand. "Would you like some fish?"  
  
Kaoru blinked as she looked at the cage on the man's back. **Does he think that I am an idiot? No, he thought that I am just a cute hungry kitty.** She purred as she came up to the fish and saw the man reaching for her with his free hand. "MEYA!" She screamed as she turned her head and bit him.   
  
"YEOW!!!" The man dropped the fish and she picked it up and ran off.   
  
**Hee hee...** She purred as she ran into the alley with the fish in her mouth.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!" The man boomed as he ran after her.   
  
Kaoru ran up the pole and sat herself down on the roof looking down at the fairly embarrassed man. She chomped up the fish and watched the man sulk off.   
  
"Meyan." **Hey, not bad, Kitty.**   
  
Kaoru looked behind her to see a gray and white tomcat standing there. For some reason, she could understand what he was saying. Perhaps, since she was a cat she can understand what other cats say. She arched her back and asked, **Who are you?**  
  
**Relax, Kitty, I'm just admiring your form.** The cat purred as he came closer. **You're new around here? I don't remember your scent.**  
  
Kaoru blushed under her fur. **You can say that. I'm Kaoru, what's your name?**  
  
**Hiko.** The cat bowed his head. **Want to go on a rescue mission with me?**  
  
**Rescue mission?** Kaoru was stunned at the concept. Do cats even have rescue missions? This tomcat looked honest and it was against her principles to refuse a chance to help. **What do we have to do?**  
  
Hiko smirked as he tilted his head. **That human that just tried to catch you is part of a massive catnapping ploy. He and his friends have been rounding up cats for the past few days and turning them into fur coats for the west. I've been looking for someone to help me and you look like someone who can fight.**  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped as she looked down. **I'm honored. Show me the way.**  
  
**Of course, it's not far from here.**   
  
Kaoru followed the cat through the alleys and went to one of the many abandoned buildings in Tokyo. Her sharp ears picked up the faint sounds of cats meowing for help. She peeked into a window and saw cages of cats with several dead bodies of cats on the floor. "Mew." **Ewww, gross.**  
  
**I know. If we don't hurry, more cats will be like this.** Hiko said as he climbed down and they snuck through the window.   
  
**It shouldn't be too hard; they won't suspect a pair of cats rescuing the others. Still, we have to be careful.** Kaoru whispered.  
  
Hiko nodded toward her in agreement. **Yes. Let's go.**  
  
The two snuck behind some boxes and Kaoru saw the same man who tried to catch her with a giant knife in one hand holding a cat onto a table with the other. "MEYEOW!" Kaoru screamed as she leapt high into the air and landed onto the man's hair.  
  
The man cried out in fear and shock as he dropped the knife and tried to reach for the cat. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!"  
  
Kaoru clawed at the man's head and hissed in delight. She never had so much fun even as a human.   
  
"What's with this one?!" The thug asked in horror. "Cats don't act like this!"  
  
"It's a black cat! Black cats are evil!" Another thug exclaimed as he tried to grab her.  
  
**Oh no you don't!** Hiko thought as he ran to the other thug and bit him on the leg.  
  
"AAAAHHHH! IT BIT ME!"  
  
It was comedic to see two humans fighting off a pair of cats and losing. While the two thugs were fighting off Kaoru, Hiko ran to the various cages and started unlocking them. Fortunately for the cat, the 'locks' were levers that just had to be lifted. The freed cats hissed and attacked the thugs.  
  
Outnumbered and scared, the two ran off after Kaoru finally jumped off and landed on the table with the orange cat still lying there.   
  
**All right! We're finally out of those things.** A tomcat exclaimed as he and the other cats started to leave.   
  
**I was getting worried.** Another cat said as he came up to Hiko. **Thanks, Hiko!**  
  
**You should thank Kaoru; she kept those humans busy for me. She's one brave cat.** Hiko said as he gazed up at Kaoru and winked.  
  
Kaoru blushed under her fur as the other cats meowed their thanks. She had never been thanked for saving lives before. While they were just a bunch of cats, she didn't care. **We better leave before the humans come back with friends.**  
  
**Okay!** Hiko leapt up onto the table and looked at the orange cat still lying there. "Meow?" **You okay?**  
  
The cat moaned as he tried to get up. He muttered something incoherent and closed his eyes again.   
  
**Damn it, the cat is drugged. We can't move him like this. I'll stay here and watch him until he wakes up.** Hiko said as he sniffed around.  
  
**What about the others?** Kaoru asked as she tilted her head toward the other cats who were getting out.  
  
**Don't worry we cats are self-sufficient by habit. They'll be fine, I'm more worried about you two.** Hiko said as he leaned his head listened carefully to the cat's breathing.  
  
Kaoru's tail bristled up as she glared at Hiko. She could not help but feel insulted. Why do people always assume that she needs help? **I can handle myself. I am not helpless you know!**  
  
**I know but you are new here and you are... different than other cats.** Hiko stared at her and the former human jerked her head back.  
  
"Mew..." The orange tabby moaned as he tried to lift his head again.  
  
**Hey, easy, you need to rest.** Kaoru hushed as she put her paw onto his head.  
  
The cat gazed up at her with a pair of strangely familiar violet eyes. **You don't understand. I have to find her. I have to find her. I can't... I can't... stop.** He moaned as he tried to get up again.  
  
Kaoru's jaw dropped as she took a closer look. The cat turned his head and she saw a faint cross-shaped scar through the reddish fur on his left cheek. Everything made sense. "Meow." **Kenshin. I'm here.** She said in relief and fear. The strange twins must have changed him into a cat as well. Her heart pounded, if she was here only a few minutes later, Kenshin would've been dead and she would not have known about it.  
  
The cat jumped onto his paws and stared at her. **Kaoru-dono.** He slowly came up and studied her. **Are you okay?**  
  
Kaoru's ears twitched as she smiled inwardly. **You have been transformed into a cat, drugged, captured, and got very close to being a fur coat and you are asking if I'm okay? I'm fine but what about you?**  
  
Kenshin sighed in relief as he rubbed Kaoru's cheek with his own. **A little drowsy but do not worry about me, Kaoru-dono. I'm just glad that you are safe, that I am.**  
  
"Ma *gack*." Hiko half coughed as he came up. **Sorry for interrupting this precious moment but we have to scram.**  
  
**Of course.** Kenshin nodded and shook the lethargy out of his head. He can't show that he is still feeling the effects of that poison. It would make Kaoru worried.   
  
**Follow me, you can stay at my place.** Hiko advised looking at the two.   
  
*****  
  
It was not the most luxurious place she had ever seen. In fact, by human standards, the place was due to be condemned. However, it does have a roof and some nice soft cushions. Lying on a cushion was Kenshin curled up asleep. It was still strange to see him as a cat of course it was probably just as strange to him.  
  
**He should be fine once the poison completely wears off.** Hiko said as he came up.  
  
**I know, Kenshin's like that. He's so persistent** Kaoru smiled slightly as she leaned her head down to hear the cat's breathing.   
  
**I see. Want to get some dinner for Kenshin and yourself? There's plenty here.**   
  
**Sure.** Kaoru nodded and followed the gray cat to a hole just large enough for them. She can smell something in there.   
  
**Be quiet.** Hiko whispered as they crept through the darkness.   
  
Kaoru focused her eyes to find some food. Her ears went back as she slunk along the ground. Her feline instincts are kicking in again. Suddenly, a small creature skittered across her path and she lunged at it. "Meow!" She cried out as she pined it down onto the ground. **Gotcha!** She said as she took a closer look to see a pair of tiny ears and a nose with whiskers looking at her. Her human woman instincts took over as she screamed, "MEYAAAA!!!" **RAT!!!** In an instant, she bolted out of the tunnel and climbed up a support pole.  
  
Hearing the cry, Kenshin woke up and looked around. **KAORU-DONO!** He saw the feline up the pole and asked, **Kaoru-dono, who's attacking?**  
  
**There's rats in there!** Kaoru screamed as she shook. She couldn't believe that she was about to eat a living rat. She couldn't stand the sight of rats, let alone the touch of one.  
  
Hiko's tail twitched as he got out with a dead rat in his mouth. He put it down and said, **Of course there's rats in there! I picked out this place since it's rat infested.**  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath feeling fairly silly. Of course Hiko would point her out to a rat hole, cats eat rats. That is one of the reasons why cats are kept around. **Sorry, it's just that... it's silly.** Kaoru apologized as she climbed down.  
  
Kenshin came up and rubbed her cheek. **It's okay, Kaoru-dono, I know how much you hate rats.**  
  
**I'm not really that surprised, sorry I had to test you.** Hiko looked at the two. He came up to Kenshin and studied him. **You two aren't really cats are you?**  
  
**Huh?**  
  
**Oro?**  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin were confused. How could this simple cat figured it out? She could have sworn that she did not tell him anything suspicious.   
  
**Relax, I won't tell anyone like I can. I'm your friend.** Hiko insisted and then he swallowed the rat whole. Kaoru winced as the cat licked his paws. **Besides, I don't have any grudges against the Battousai.**  
  
The two cats' jaws dropped and fell over proving that cats can fall down. **WHAT?!**  
  
Kenshin came up to Hiko and asked, **How do you know?**  
  
The other cat tilted his head and stretched. **Oh, in a past life I was a warrior. I managed to retain most of my human memories and some of the instincts. In fact, I was Sheijiro Hiko the 12th!** He smirked as the other cats gawked.   
  
**Really? So you were Shishou's master?** Kenshin said amazed.  
  
**Of course I was, that arrogant apprentice of mine, he thought that he is Kami's gift to women. He is so full of himself.** He looked at Kenshin and said, **He didn't even kill you like he should when you became the Battousai.**  
  
**Oro?**  
  
**He didn't tell you, typical of him, never wanting to admit that he made an actual mistake.** Hiko shook his head. **The Hiten Mitsurigi Style is the most effective killing sword fighting style known. Seijiro Hiko the first knew that if a group of people knows the technique, it would be disastrous. So, he established that there can only be one Master and one Apprentice. If the Apprentice masters the techniques, he will kill the Master and take his place. However, if the Apprentice abuses and taints the Hiten Mitsurigi Style by murdering others for no reason-** He paused as he glared at Kenshin who just bowed his head down, **Then the Master is obligated to kill the Apprentice to prevent him from teaching the technique to others. Do you think that you were the first one to commit such acts using the style? There were others before you and the masters killed them.**  
  
**Then, why didn't Hiko-san kill Kenshin?** Kaoru wondered. Kenshin remained silent as guilt overrode him. He knew that his shishou had been disappointed in him but he had no idea that he was supposed to kill him. Shishou did try to kill him but to force him to learn the succession move.   
  
**Maybe he's too arrogant to admit that he made a mistake. I don't know but like I said before, I have no grudges against Kenshin or you. I will help you two out in any way I can.** Hiko vowed.  
  
**Thank you, Hiko-dono.** Kenshin bowed his head toward the other cat.  
  
**Please, I am just a cat who just happened to be a samurai in a past life. Just call me Hiko.**  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru sighed as she curled up into one of the cushions lying around. She was full from the fish Hiko gave her. Thankfully, there was a fish vendor that lives nearby and didn't miss the fish Hiko 'borrowed' from him. The other cats were content with eating the rats that lived here. Her stomach turned at the sight of seeing Kenshin actually eating the creatures. She heard a faint sigh and she looked at the other cushion to see Kenshin staring out of the window.   
  
Not feeling tired any more; she got up and sat down beside him. **Kenshin? Are you okay?** Kaoru asked as she poked Kenshin's fur with her paw.  
  
Kenshin turned his head and gazed into her eyes. **Yes, the poison ran its course and I feel much better.**   
  
Kaoru scowled at him. **I mean, with what Hiko said about your master.**  
  
**I wasn't completely surprised by it. Shishou told me that the first master set up a series of rules and traditions to prevent the Hiten Mitsurigui being abused and tainted. Shishou was upset at me when I came to him to complete my training. Many times, I wondered, why didn't Shishou kill me while I was wandering?**  
  
**Maybe he likes you. You should see him while you were in a coma in Kyoto. He was nervous and frantic about it. Kenshin, I know what you will do; you will put yourself down. Let me say this, you have done your best to uphold the Hiten Mitsurigui honor. Hiko, your master, knows that and would not have taught you the final move if he didn't believe in you.** Kaoru said as she snuggled up to him.  
  
Kenshin blinked in astonishment. **Oro. Kaoru-dono?**  
  
**Yes, Kenshin?**  
  
**Hiko-san told me that you were the one who saved me even though you didn't know that it was really I. Why?**  
  
Kaoru paused as she tried to think of that time. **I don't know. You were in trouble and I had to save you. It's what I am.**  
  
**Thank you for saving my life.** He purred as he snuggled back.  
  
*****  
  
The sun rose as three cats ran down the street. **I hope Yahiko isn't too worried about us.** Kaoru moaned as she thought about her 'conversation' with Yahiko before she found Kenshin. She wanted to go to the dojo to check on her young student but Hiko told them about someone who might be able to help. Regaining their humanity is Kenshin and Kaoru's top priority right now.  
  
**So do I, Kaoru-dono. I wish that we can let him know that we are all right, that we do.** Kenshin knew Yahiko is confident in his and Kaoru's abilities but he must be wondering what was going on. He told him that if he fails to return or give notice on where he is, Yahiko must contact Misao and Aoshi.   
  
**No offense, but it's pretty hard to communicate with Humans. We don't speak the same language and most of the time, they assume that we were asking for food or attention.** Hiko said as he ran beside them.   
  
**Isn't that what most cats ask for?** Kaoru asked.  
  
**Oh no, when we cats rub ourselves onto a human's leg, we were really claiming them for our own. You guys may have pet cats but we have pet humans.** Hiko chuckled.  
  
**Pet humans?** Kaoru said stunned.  
  
**Oh yeah. I have about twenty humans myself. Very nice people, they feed me when I need to be fed and stuff like that.** Hiko laughed as he put his paw up to his face.   
  
Kaoru and Kenshin sweatdropped and Kaoru said, **If we ever become human again, I don't think I can ever look at a cat the same way ever again.** Kenshin nodded in agreement.  
  
*****  
  
Several hours passed as the three cats went through the streets. The temple in question was at the other side of town in the forests. They paused several times to eat, rest, and avoid any nasty dogs.   
  
**Here it is. The only one that I know of that can help you get back to normal.** Hiko said as he pointed toward a somewhat worn down temple; it was surrounded by several monks and gardens. It was obvious that it had seen better days.   
  
**Can this person understand cats?** Kenshin asked in amazement. He thought that he knew about every unique person in Tokyo. In all of his travels, he had met and heard about people with unique talents and met with most of them but he had never heard of a person who understands cats.  
  
Hiko shook his head. **Oh no, why do you humans always assume that those with the powers are always human or at least humanoid? This 'person' is a cat, a special cat in my opinion. She's very wise and knows things before they happened. If anyone can help you, she can.**  
  
**Sorry, Hiko-dono.** Kenshin ducked his head in embarrassment.   
  
**That's okay. To be honest, most of these cats believe that they are superior to humans. It's all a matter of point-of-view.**   
  
"Hey! Shoo, you stupid cats!" A man screamed as he kicked at the three cats. "Great more cats, and one of them is a black cat."  
  
Kaoru glared up at the much taller man. **What's wrong with being black?** She hissed irritated.   
  
"Evil unlucky black cats." The man muttered as he raised his broom and used it against Kaoru. The three cats jumped out of the way. Since they were sword masters, they dodged the blows easily and made their way to the temple.  
  
**Evil unlucky cat?! The nerve of that man!** Kaoru bristled as they went up the stairs. **I swear if I had arms, I would plummet that man with my bokken! Maybe I should just bite him or something.**  
  
Kenshin tried to sooth her by rubbing his head on hers. **That's okay, Kaoru-dono, I think you are a very cute black kitty.**  
  
Kaoru found herself purring at Kenshin's touch. There was something about Kenshin's comfort that made her forget her anger.**I want to be human again. No offense, Hiko.**  
  
**None taken. This way.** Hiko gestured at the top of the long stairs. Sitting on top of the stairway surrounded by catnip, fish, and cushions was a lovely white cat with a strange orange, black, and brown tail. The tail was a mere ball at the end of the cat showing she is a Japanese bobtail, a unique cat that is well known for being very lucky.  
  
**Yes?** She purred as she looked down at the three.  
  
Hiko bowed down to the cat and said, **My lady Miya, these two need your help.** He looked at the two who are still stunned. **Go on.** The cat whispered to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath and bowed deeply toward the white cat. **Miya-dono, I humbly request for your assistance. Kaoru-dono and myself are not really cats but people turned into cats and we deeply desire to be returned back to normal.**  
  
**I know, Kenshin.** Miya said as she cocked her head.   
  
**Oro?** Kenshin was amazed. How did this cat know his name? He was positive that he didn't give it to her.   
  
**I know many things, Kenshin, Kaoru, and about the mysterious twins that had transformed you into your current forms. They are a pair of fun loving fairies that loved to stir up mischief.** Miya explained as she stared down at the two.  
  
**If I may ask, Miya-dono, what can we do to be restored to our former selves?** Kenshin asked keeping his head bowed down and his ears back.  
  
Miya gazed up into the air and her ears twitched back and forth. After a long minute, she said, **There is one way that the spell can be reversed. The twins do things in twos so they obviously had to cast this spell on two people. Why they did it on different times is beyond even my own comprehension. Anyway, you must meet at the cherry blossom groves in the light of the full moon and vow never to see each other again. If you see each other again, then you will die.**  
  
There was silence as Kaoru and Kenshin stared at the white cat. It was the last thing they expected and wanted. They were hoping for some magical artifact or a spell but to leave each other? **No!** Kaoru screamed as tears threatened to erupt from her face. **You can't be serious! Isn't there another way?**  
  
Miya shook her head as she looked down. **Forgive me but that is the only way I know of.**  
  
She could not bear to hear another word of it. In a blur, she ran out of the temple.   
  
**Kaoru-dono!** Kenshin screamed as he ran after her. He paused and bowed toward Miya, **Thank you for your help, Miya-dono, Hiko-dono.** Then, he rushed out praying his legendary godlike speeds will help him.  
  
Unseen by anyone, Miya smirked as she watched the two.  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru rushed through the streets as tears blurred her eyes. **Why do things have to be this way? Kami, why are you making things so hard for us to get together?** She paused as she looked up at the various market stalls. People everywhere were walking around her, sometimes looking down at her, and even whisper about how cute she was. Not one of them thought that she was intelligent enough to understand their words.   
  
Finally, she stopped and found herself at the riverbank near a familiar tiny shrine. She shivered as she came closer. It was the place where Jinei held her hostage to unleash the Battousai within Kenshin. He was so close, if she hadn't screamed at that moment Kenshin was going to kill him, Kenshin would not have been Kenshin any more. What made her come this way?   
  
She lay down onto a log and gazed down at a reflection onto the river. It was the first time she had a chance to look at herself in her feline form. She was pitch black from the end of her tail to the nose on her face with a pair of bright blue eyes. Kenshin was right about one thing; she did make one cute kitty.   
  
**Kaoru-dono.**  
  
Kaoru didn't bother to look and said, **Kenshin, is it true what Miya said? We can't see each other if we want to become human again.**  
  
Kenshin came beside her and looked down at the reflection. It was surreal to see themselves with such different bodies. **Hai.**  
  
**What will we do?**  
  
**I don't know.**  
  
Moments passed as they stared at their reflections. Kaoru's heart ached at the thought of Kenshin wandering again just for her sake. The sun was slowly setting in the west and the moon will rise.  
  
**Kaoru-dono, perhaps we should go to the cherry blossom groves before the sun sets.** Kenshin suggested as he looked down.  
  
Kaoru felt something lodge into her throat. **Right.** She choked out.  
  
They slowly went up to the cherry tree groves. The fireflies were coming out and danced among the slowly falling sakura blossoms. Kaoru's body tensed up as she watched the darkness surround her and the full moon peek out of the clouds. It was like the time Kenshin left for Kyoto. Kenshin stopped and stared at her. **Kaoru, I'm sorry it had to end like this.**  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe it. He didn't call her 'Kaoru-dono' like he often did. It felt good. **Kenshin...** She whispered as she stepped forward.  
  
The other cat backed away and his tail twitched. **We have our duties. You have the dojo and I have my mission to help others. Neither one of us can do it like this. The only way to regain our lives is to stop seeing each other. What we shared over the past year had been special to me, but for your sake forget about me. Just go on with your life.** His hind legs bend down as he stared at her.   
  
She couldn't speak as she watched him. Forget about him? Can she truly do that? Before she met Kenshin, she was a naïve girl who trusted everyone and that everything was good. Then, she met Kenshin and realized how the world is not black and white but shades of gray. She still believed that deep down most people are good and kind but she was more careful. In many ways, she had grown up. She looked up to see what appeared to be Tomoe nodding as if she knows what she was thinking and giving her consent.   
  
**I can't forget about you.** She raise her head up as her ears perked up. Kenshin backed away in fear. **What happened since we met had been special to me too. I won't forget the times we had together. What good is teaching the 'sword that protects' if the one I want to protect isn't around? I don't want to go back to being a human if it means not being with you!**  
  
Silence filled the air as a firefly flew between them lighting up Kenshin's startled face briefly. **K-Kaoru... you would give up everything just to be with me?**  
  
**Of course. I won't let you go, not like when you left for Kyoto. After you left, I just felt empty. Like the very will to live had drained out of my body. I couldn't eat, sleep, or even get out of bed. I hated that feeling. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THAT WAY AGAIN!** She screamed out loud shaking the branches. If a human was passing by, he could have sworn that it was a beast attacking. Kaoru's expression softens as she came up to the still stunned cat. **Can't you understand how much I love you?**  
  
Kenshin's ears laid back as he bowed his head down. Kaoru watched him as he tilted his head and finally said, **I felt that way myself. When Enishi captured you and left behind a doll to look like your corpse, it was a nightmare. I couldn't eat, sleep, or even had my wounds looked at. When I thought you were dead, I just stopped. I hate that feeling too.** He gazed into Kaoru's blue eyes as he smiled slightly. **I do love you so much.**  
  
Kaoru relaxed as she gazed at him. **So, that was why you were so protective of me. Oh Kenshin, why didn't you tell me?**  
  
**I didn't want to worry you. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you again. I don't care about not being able to carry a sword or being able to talk with other humans or being able to do the laundry.** Kenshin confessed as he came up and rest his head onto Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
**So do I. I'll even try to eat rats if I have to.** Kaoru laughed as tears came out of her eyes.  
  
**I'll make sure you don't have to.**  
  
**I guess that means, we'll just stay together.** Kaoru sighed in relief as she lay down.   
  
**Yes, it does.** Kenshin purred as he lay down beside her. Relief rolled over the two as they sat under the cherry blossom trees. It was so simple to just accept their conditions. They had to choose between humanity and love and they chose love. **We will find a way to get back to normal without leaving each other.** Kenshin vowed, **Yahiko is a sharp boy, we can try to let him know what happened.**  
  
**Yes, we can. The others will get worried and if we work hard enough, they will know.** Kaoru supported as she thought of their friends. Most of them are skilled warriors who had seen and done many strange things. They are open-minded and would figure things out.  
  
**And it's not like we're alone in this. Hiko-dono is sharp. Oh, I didn't even thanked him properly for helping us.**  
  
**I think he would understand, we know where he lives and he knows who we are. We'll see him again.**  
  
**Good.**  
  
The two looked up at the fireflies flying through the trees. **The fireflies are so pretty.**   
  
**Yes, they are.**  
  
*****  
  
And so they made their sacrifice.  
  
They had gone against the cat's advice.  
  
But do not fret my friend.  
  
It is not yet the end.  
  
*****  
  
Birds sang as Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. Bright pink cherry blossom petals were all over her. Absentmindedly, she brushed away the petals from her face and then she stopped. Her hands had returned. She looked down to see that she was wearing the kimono she had worn before this adventure occurred. "Kenshin!" She cried out as she looked around and saw the samurai sitting next to the tree staring at her.  
  
"Good to see you awake, Kaoru." Kenshin smiled warmly as he held up his own hand. "I just woke up myself. It appears we're human again, that we are."  
  
Kaoru got down and wrapped her arms around his body in joy. "We're human but how? I thought... oh who cares!"  
  
"I don't know, perhaps Miya-dono was wrong." Kenshin said as he hugged back.  
  
"I am never wrong."  
  
The two looked to see an old woman with silver hair and a white robe. On top of the woman's head was a pair of cat ears. "Miya." Kaoru said as she tensed up. "Why did you lie to us?!"  
  
Kenshin gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am sure Miya-dono had a reasonable explanation. Do you?"  
  
The woman nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, the twins are great believers in love and every few decades or so they pick out a unique couple that they want to give a little shove. A former assassin and a pacifist female kendo teacher obviously attracted their attention. The real cure for the cat spell was that the couple confess their love to each other."  
  
"And so, the only way for us to confess our love is that if we don't know we were supposed to do it?" Kaoru asked baffled.  
  
"Bingo."   
  
"Bingo?" Kenshin repeated.  
  
"It's a twentieth century phrase that has not been invented yet. I do apologize for the deception but there was no other way." Miya bowed.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru rubbed their heads. They had dealt with enough odd things for today. "Well, thank you for your help and tell Hiko-san that as well." Kaoru said as she bowed back.  
  
"He knows." Miya smirked.  
  
"KENSHIN! KAORU!" Yahiko called out as he walked through the trees.  
  
"Over here, Yahiko!" Kenshin waved as he and Kaoru came up. They were relieved that they didn't have to travel all the way to the dojo to make sure Yahiko was fine.   
  
Yahiko glared at the both of them. "There you are! I was worried sick about you! Do you know how long I've been waiting?! I was even getting ready to see Saitoh! What happened?"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked around to find Miya had vanished. Neither one of them knew how to tell the boy about what happened. Finally, Kaoru blushed and said, "It's a long story but don't worry everything's fine now."  
  
Yahiko looked between them and realized that the two seemed closer than ever. Whatever happened must have caused them to finally admit they can't stand living apart. "Oh, I get it." He leered as he elbowed Kenshin. "I should've known."   
  
"Oro?"  
  
Kaoru slapped her student on the head. "We did not have sex yet!"  
  
Yahiko snickered as he looked at her. "Yet?"  
  
Out of nowhere came a distinct 'meow'. Kenshin and Kaoru looked down to see a familiar looking gray and white cat standing there. "There you are." Kaoru laughed as she reached down and picked up the now much smaller cat. "Have you been here the entire time?" The cat just grinned as he purred.  
  
"Do you know that cat?" Yahiko asked slightly confused.  
  
"You can say that." Kenshin smiled as he put his hand on the cat's head. "Let's go home, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru nodded as she took his hand with her free hand. "Yes, let's go back home, I'm tired."  
  
*****  
  
And so they confess their love.  
  
With a little help from above.  
  
They made it through the disaster.  
  
From now on they will live happily ever after.  
  
*****  
  
The End 


End file.
